Bloody Queen
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Anyone can be a hero, is what the old peace symbol used to say to everyone but ... can someone from the darkest abyss aspire to become one ?, the kidnapping of a UA student discovers the crooked side of society in a race to save it from what abides in that abyss without knowing that its presence will be the light for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.

The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)

Tags: Damage / comfort, friendship, family, romance.

Foreword - The Devil's Deal.

It began as a horror story in the forums dedicated to these topics on the internet, a simple and simple story full of cruelty and blood that for many happened without sorrow or glory because like everything on the internet. Soon appeared bastard copies that exaggerated the original content and therefore removing much of its essence and ended up buried as everything that once caused a furor in the network, with the passing of the years few people remembered that story they had ever seen in some lost forum of the network until it became just another myth of the internet or at least that would have been if it were not for the most popular video platform and the great boom of urban exploration, yes; "Had" started as a horror documentary about old buildings until someone by fate of fate and luck found and recorded the evidence. The evidence that "the Vega ring" was real, the morbid history of violence and blood had turned out to be very true and thanks to that rare encounter that many would confuse by chance. I managed to jump to fame in both local and world news although there were still many who denied that such a thing was real, Japan was a country full of traditions and mysticism as well as secrets and this was undoubtedly the secret that ended up impacting the society. Because it gave rise to the conspiracy that most missing people each year could have ended there.

Most of the professional heroes defended their position that everything was a farce to psychologically frighten the population and thus discredit the public's confidence towards them, the number two hero Endevor was the one who most defended that argument with the excuse that anyone I could put together a false scenario using the remains of animals to pass them as humans and say that they were the remains of a fight and thus gain notoriety and fame, that divided the public opinion that questioned the possible real evidence of those created hindering the work from the police to the point of giving a binder to the case, they already had too much with the criminal groups and the League of villains to invest more time and resources in a witch hunt ... or so they wanted to see, Ochako Uraraka. A student of the academy of heroes UA had been missing for about two weeks without leaving a clue of its possible location affecting the moral of his class, at first it was believed that he could have been a victim of the League of villains as a reprisal for the imprisonment of All for One. But an interrogation carried out in his cell in the infamous Tartar prison did not throw anything that could connect the League with the kidnapping saved a huge cynicism by what was once the most powerful enemy of the ancient symbol of peace before his futility of protecting his students.

For its part, class 1-A had decided to get involved in a clandestine way to try to find some clue to the whereabouts of his partner, the most affected was undoubtedly Izuku Midoriya, his mind was a storm that created too many traumatic scenarios leading the poor boy to A spiral of anxiety, depression and will go, especially more of the last and one of his companions had the bad luck of experiencing it first hand when making a scathing comment about her, without doubt the young man's response would be something worth remembering. Especially for Katsuki Bakugo who ended up with a broken arm and very injured as a result of the beating received, after recovering his sanity the boy went into a strong nervous breakdown that was necessary to take him to treatment to prevent him from doing or hurting himself In the same way, his classmates knew very well why this reaction and although they would show him support was simply not enough to mitigate his pain, the poor boy had discovered how much he cared about his friend since his concern went beyond the simple friendship and hated that this situation would have made him see because of the many times he had the opportunity to say something he simply did not.

The time was urgent to locate it since the more time elapsed the worse the consequences that the young woman would have to face in a recovery or in the worst case, the percentage of finding her still alive would be a ruthless coin toss that most already He had made the idea that it would end very badly, the special agent Eliot McAllen of the American intelligence service was the one who was leading the case and from his own experience he knew very well that they were in a race against the clock to try to find the girl and save her , this specific group called itself Court of Destiny which had the macabre figure of more than seven hundred successful kidnappings that ended the death of each victim, managed the Vega Ring as their main attraction and also financed the most infamous event and Dantesque known as Alice Day, a variant of the first but with the difference that the victim was always a young girl renting to a group of ten rapists who, without the slightest scrutiny of decency and morals, tortured, stained and broke mentally for more than two hours without pause, Eliot felt disgusted by the level of rot to which his mind was subjected while his team kept looking for clues and making deals under the table in order to make progress that would lead them to the right direction until something found them already midnight.

The equipment of the Musutafu police station was hacked at a distance surprising the agent and the detective Naomasa that in the company of some heroes did not give credit to something like this possible, the image of the lady of justice was seen through the projector that had been activated like the speakers that emitted a mechanized voice that took everyone by surprise, "We know what they want, we have what they want and if they want to save the girl we will make a deal", Naomasa was stunned what he was going through and ordered his men to track the intruder but it was useless, each team in the compound had been taken remotely and was still showing the lady of justice as a standard.

−Who are they and how did they take our equipment? They'd better respond and give up on this or they will be jailed for interfering in a high-priority federal police investigation.

−They are not in a position to make demands right now Detective Naomasa.

−As…?! - The fact that the synthesizer's voice recognized him had a bit of a detective, he had faced dangerous criminals during his career but none who showed him all his life like this was doing it and would lie if he said he was not afraid to see his information staff appear in front of him.

−We are the guardians of Hades, we are legion, we know everything and we are in everything, agent Eliot has passed the time.

−What a fucking moment that your damn group chose to come to annoy, what the hell do you want now? - The silence was present in the room while some doubted that this movement of the American agent would have been a good idea although if they had to bet they would say that it was not the first time that the man dealt with this.

−... Cooperate agent Eliot, Alice Day is two days away and that girl is running out of time, we know where they have it but before that we will make a deal, for the sake of Miss Ochako Uraraka, I hope you accept cocky pig.

−How the hell dare to play like that with the lives of others, is that you do not care what happens to that girl?! , There are people and a family who want me to return home to saved!

−Toshinori is enough!, Let's not lose our cool, not now.

−Toshinori Yagi, the peace symbol known as All Might, What does it feel like to be a failure that has left aside the victims of Court of Destiny?, Didn't they deserve to return with their loved ones and families too or is it not did they matter as people being quirkless? - Yagi was silent while clenching his fists, that voice, that individual, whoever he was, knew how to press the right points to annoy him just like his old nemesis although in a more subtle way, the tone of the voice was calm and the claim seemed more like a warning that would not be repeated.

− ... What is the Mother Wolf deal?

−I'm flattered that you still remember my name Eliot, this is what I want... - The image of a young woman appears on the screen - Do we have a deal?

−If it is with the objective I will do it, but I am surprised to see that the great Mother Wolf wishes to save someone when you usually only make hell with the lives of others.

−I have my reasons for this, call it an act of redemption ... or the revenge of a mother who has waited so long, your goal is safe with her and I recommend that you act as soon as possible ... or I will expose how useless the police are and the so-called heroes, we will be in touch - after finishing his statement a map appears on the screen as well as several satellite photos and information of the place where it can be corroborated that the girl is surprising both the members of the police and the few heroes, Toshinori was still trying to assimilate what It was happening and instinctively stares at the American agent who without emotion only throws a frustrated sigh.

−What the hell just happened agent Eliot?

−That Mr. Yagi, is something that I have dealt with for more than five years, Mother Wolf is the most feared hacker in the low world and in the deep network, has the resources, people and information more privileged than any group or organization Criminal can only dream or acquire if he has the necessary resources for it. And she has just given us completely "free" the location of Miss Uraraka as well as the amount of hostile targets and the information to suppress them and cut every possible escape route.

−Nothing is free in this life, who is the girl in the image agent?, Why is it so important for her where you did not hesitate to accept?

− Did have the option to refuse?... This is highly confidential and I hope you forget it for the sake of your careers or in the case of you Mr. Yagi of a quiet life, Mother Wolf was the best agent of our agency. Thanks to her we demolished many organizations and criminal cells at a rate that heroes like you could only dream of ... but the agency considered that she was an imminent risk because of how easy it was to intervene every security program we thought was impenetrable, it didn't help that she took the control of the intercontinental missile systems as a game to show how wrong we were at the time ... that was when the emergency directive was executed at the request of the vice president and he was taken into custody with false charges, to make it worse, his daughter entered In the social service where she was kidnapped, how she escaped from her prison after learning about it is something that has not yet been explained.

−Then that young is... her daughter?

−That's right, Mr. Yagi... unfortunately.

−What the hell does that mean?! How can you say that?!

−Aizawa please, what is the problem with the young agent Eliot?

−… As Mother Wolf said, while Miss Uraraka is with her they will not harm her and I have no doubt that from the first day she has protected her, for now prepare the team and the heroes for the raid, we can not waste time with the damn Alice Day so close to...

−I asked him a question and I want an answer now! - The underground hero's gaze reflected an absolute anger that did not immutate Agent Eliot at all, it was fair, they wanted to know more and he just wanted to finish his job successfully and not have to hand over a corpse to the huge list of failures from the agency.

− ...

− ...

−... Leaving aside the obvious. She is the daughter of Madre Lobo... and is so far the youngest champion of the Vega ring with four years of consecutive victories without draws or losses, I guess they are familiar with the name of Bloody Queen.

−… !

−That's crazy, are you saying that young lady, she is...!

−That is correct, Mr. Aizawa, one hundred confirmed deaths, vetoed until recently of Alice Day by the bloodbath that the pedophile circles called the day of the bleeding Sakura where they tried to break it mentally and it gets better, will participate in the Alice Day for the property of the young Ochako against twenty of the most infamous child molesters with the most heinous peculiarities ... no matter how much her title may intimidate, I don't think I managed to get out of this and even less being quirkless ... although I can be wrong, if there is anything her favor is the fact that regardless of the situation she manages to break the mental strength of her opponents ... or maybe because of that hell she has awakened her peculiarity which is not good at all.

The last statement surprised the staff in the room while they watched with surprise the image of the projector, the champion of the Vega ring; Bloody Queen, a young woman possibly without peculiarity who has survived that hell and was now about to enter another to protect one of her students from being broken by the worst and most putrid of society, Toshinori could feel her stomach convulsing when he thought about it while Naomasa began to direct his men as well as Aizawa to the group of heroes, something in the mind of the old peace symbol made him move closer to Eliot to formulate the question that ate him, "All who are forced to participate in these events are quirkless? ", the agent's gaze was loaded with pain, sadness and anger as he remembered everything he had been forced to see and with the calmest gesture he could do he put his hand on the shoulder of the ungainly man to say what would take away his sleep for the next few weeks to come once this is over, "I will tell you as clearly as possible Mr. Yagi, all opponents of that group use the quirk of the form more brutal to subdue their opponents while the participant is drugged, injured or mutilated whether quirkless or not and in the Alice Day event ... believe me when I tell you that the world will not miss society's trash and that I am authorized to kill after collecting the information they can give me, so I suggest you leave your ethics and moral justice here because where we will go will mark your soul in ways you never imagined possible and above all, it is a place that even God no would dare to step on " .

All Might did not say or ask anything else after receiving his answer, he wished he did not know but it was necessary to have an idea in context of what he was about to see and shortly he got his phone to make a call, he had promised the boy that She would call him when they had some clue about her friend's whereabouts but now she wasn't sure, it hurt to see him crumble for all this and she didn't want to put more things in her mind that she was sure she would end up blaming herself and most likely she would be on the edge to attempt against his own integrity or that of others, he could not allow it and with God as his witness he was willing to kill if any of those bastards had dared to harm the girl and would not doubt that Aizawa had the same thought although unlike Toshinori, he had made a sneak call to inform the boy that they had finally located her and that now they were about to go out and catch them and retrieve her friend, I Zuku didn't doubt it for a second when he demanded from his teacher the location of Uraraka to save her without caring otherwise, the underground hero hesitated for a few seconds to finally give in and give him the information. He already knew that the boy and his friends were working as vigilantes to find information and preferred this to what they would end up injured, this would cost him his job in UA but for now it didn't matter, after receiving the information the boy gathered his group to To bring them up to date with the rescue plan, everyone had enlisted with the exception of Bakugo who had bet on the entrance to the bedrooms, looking defiantly at Midoriya. The tension was palpable and the look of his companions before the explosive blond's attitude carried the atmosphere of hostility waiting to start a chain reaction of biblical proportions.

− Get out of the door Kacchan, if you are looking for a fight I am not in the mood.

−What are you willing to do if I don't leave here?

−I broke something more than your arm if you don't turn away.

−Great words in the mouth of someone who spent years being bullied, do you know that these are not like the League of villains and much less like the Yakuza they had that girl?

−What a surprise, never expect something that will worry you in your fucking life that is nothing more than yourself - the heir der One for All said sarcastically without looking away from him.

− ... I will go with you to save your girl, there is a jerk in that place to which I must grind.

−What the hell are you talking about Kacchan?! And how is there someone who...?!

−What the fuck are you waiting for?! We must save Deku's girlfriend and send the stupid man who planned his kidnapping to hell!

The look of disbelief of Izuku and his classmates had been fixed on his old childhood friend while he was just shrugging his shoulders without interest in responding, stealthily the entire class managed to leave school to go to the point providing for his teacher to time that the professional heroes and the police did the same without knowing that a surprise awaited them all and that it could mark the beginning of a hero or something much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.

The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)

Tags: Damage / comfort, friendship, family, romance.

**Chapter 1** \- Before the horror.

The powerful lights of the reflectors were kept as passive spectators in a place with poor ventilation and increasing the temperature a few degrees, the tense and charged atmosphere of a retired and sickly frenzy which had been increasing with the passage of hours as well as more rocambolesco and cruel act that incited the thirst for blood, in one of the many cellars in the area what many would consider senseless brutality was being carried out but for others it was simply fun, one that was far below what was morally acceptable, the smell of blood was intense and the cries of pain resounded in the centre of the huge place where an improvised arena of combat was raised.

Protected by an enormous electrified cage and rings that fired a powerful flame to prevent any of the contenders from escaping. The Vega Ring stood as the monster that lives up to its name and not by the simple fact that the simple construction was designed to intimidate, the floor of the same was covered with sawdust which absorbed the blood of the combats to facilitate its cleaning or at least that anyone would believe, but the sad thing is that the remains of every poor tortured soul who had the misfortune to fall into that dark abyss served as decoration to incentivize the poor victims, even the poor souls who had the misfortune or fortune to die in the indigestible event known as Alice Day depending on the way it looks, had no better luck.

Trapped forever in the pose prior to their last seconds of life by means of advanced plastification techniques to the delight of any sick mind, the bodies of the unfortunate girls continued to serve now as dolls that were taken advantage of without the slightest remorse or respect for their memory, Few were the fortunate ones to be present in the interior of this abyss since not anyone could pay the strong sum of the admission and if by chance of the destiny you were capable of it you still had to face the atmosphere of the place, to leave that hell with the intact sanity required of certain type of people. Especially for those who participate and "win", Neito Monoma one of the students of the prestigious school of heroes UA was crossing the gloomy corridors in complete darkness that threatened to devour the slightest neglect, the boy would even swear that he was observed by something thirsty for revenge and with a presence of death as he had never experienced in his life.

He because he was in this godforsaken place was something that would catch the attention of anyone to be an aspiring hero or at least that's what his classmates would believe, the truth is that the hero boy had absolutely nothing saved a huge bragging and absolute terror that devoured him at every step, After walking for minutes guided by one of the many henchmen of the place he managed to reach his destination where a huge wooden door ended up breaking the boy while announcing his host, a relief at hand that represented the idea of hell subtly adorned his vision. And although it was not a reason to instill fear or feel it, the truth is that the heartbreaking screams coming from the combat arena gave him life and that sinister something that only certain types of people would find charming.

-Welcome to our little paradise on earth, come in and please take a seat, for a moment I thought I would refuse you my cordial invitation, future hero.

-I've seen better shit than this Mr. N - he answered trying to sound sure of himself - besides I wouldn't miss the Alice Day fight at all, I really want to record everything and show it to that stupid class 1-A just to see how he falls apart when he sees what will happen to his girl.

\- You know, there's a slight change of plans and I'm afraid that your request will no longer be possible, after today no one will remember Alice Day which matters little to me, we don't raise the same amount as we did in the past and I'm not one of those who likes to lose money when the novelty has passed.

-Wait, wait, how is my application being rejected? I got you the girl exclusively for it and because I want to get back at that idiot, I even paid you double to organize all this and I gave you one of the most remote locations to do your damn blood show without the police bothering you!

-I would watch the tone in which you are talking to me young man, this is a business, a very profitable one where my public is demanding and if they like something they will pay to have it, the bloody Sakura was without a doubt the best thing that you can imagine... And you know what? We collected ten times more than you can imagine, nobody is interested in seeing a lot of ignorant perverts abuse a girl when they can see a bloody Royal Battle as only my champion can give.

\- We have a fucking deal, you can't just back out!

-I warn you, brat, don't tempt your luck if you want to keep breathing, every business has risks and its ups and downs, you may have given me this great place but I don't owe you anything, it's the law of supply and demand and my public demands the best bloodbath they can see. So accept it... Or would you rather I sent some videos to your school principal? I'm sure he'd love to see how you've become an exemplary hero to everyone.

-You wouldn't dare, if you do that to me...!

\- What will you do, you have nothing to negotiate with or threaten me with unless you want to get hurt and we both know that apart from that you would end up very badly, as far as the girl is concerned I will keep her, my little girl has grown fond of her and is reluctant to let her go even though I don't care as long as she continues to rise in popularity, you know, I can think of something that might interest you!

−…

-If you want to break that girl so badly, do it yourself, face the champion and defeat her once she's done with the garbage. You'll be lucky she's tired enough to resist... or maybe not and you'll end up decorating the cage, you'll win anyway!

\- …!

-That's my offer, take it or leave the truth I don't care whenever you leave my office, I have a great show in a few minutes and the audience is not very patient... and if by chance of fate you try to reach the girl to escape with her... well, I think I'm not going to ruin the surprise so have fun, I longed for a new decoration for my office.

-... (Damn it!, if that fool thinks he can blackmail me I'll prove him very wrong, let's see how loyal his men are with the right motivation, I might even have fun with Midoriya's girl if I play my cards right.

What the poor fool didn't know as he laughed low thinking of the best plan he could come up with. It was that a bratty brat was nothing before a monster of the abyss, as soon as the hateful teenager left the office Mr. N began to give instructions from his communicator to be watched, he knew perfectly people like Monoma who believed that their money was capable of solving everything and far from being partly an almost absolute truth. The truth is that violence and blood was what really solved problems, nothing like letting your neighbor's crimson river flow like a good Samaritan charging for it at the same time, because realistically if you are going to show the world how sadistic and violent you can be you won't do it for free, when has it been seen that good art is given that way? He needed to make his message clear so that everyone would remember him and that arrogant teenager would undoubtedly be an excellent example of this, it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for from his laptop when he connected a USB stick while laughing sinisterly, _"There's nothing like punishing little shit that forgets its place, let's see how you deal with this brat"._

Meanwhile in the sand, the warm-up fight was coming to an end when a huge competitor finished breaking the arm of his sparring that shouted in agony when feeling as the bone pierced his skin, the poor wretch was until that moment a bloody mass of hematomas and hemorrhages both internal and external that tried as much as possible to stay alive, the supplications and pleas were empty words for his torturer who annoyed by the little resistance of his victim began to annoy himself and debated internally as ending the session of "training".

-Fucking asshole, I came to this shitty country to face a warrior and the equipment to train is filthy, everyone in this country is so fragile, Mr. N made sure you were a strong member of that stupid League of villains, are they all as weak as you?

\- P-Please stop! I-I didn't sign for this, I was told my job would be another one!

-Pathetic, you've wasted my time and my fight against the champion is something I take very seriously, how are you going to compensate me for that piece of shit?!

\- N-No please, let me go!

-I think Mr. N will love having another ornament for the cage, don't worry boy, you'll have the honor of the great Boris Struderch making you a piece of art in such a noble warrior's arena, just remember to take a deep breath because this is really going to hurt!

The corpulent man began to grow after saying this as his hands changed to resemble claws that terrified the poor wretch, unable to move freely because of the pain it was not very difficult for Boris to hold him to begin to skin him alive, The cries of agony as the giant sunk its claws into the fragile flesh to separate it from the bone was somewhat grotesque, soon the whole place was covered with screams and entreaties that resounded intensely to finally be silenced for eternity like others before him, satisfied with his work. Boris extended the skin that still showed the marks of the blows to be covered with it as his personal trophy and nailed the little that was still recognizable of what had been a person in the walls of the cage, the unhappy one still breathed when it was put as the new decoration but he would not doubt much, Boris had taken charge of piercing his lung to prolong his bloody agony enough as a reclamation for his boss that without this one knowing it had seen it all in complete annoyance.

-That stupid one, well, I guess I'll have to pay those idiots not to ruin tonight's fights... I'll take care of you, Boris, nobody makes me lose money and much less risk my show.

-Mr. N, we just received confirmation of tonight's tickets, we've doubled the number of viewers since you gave that announcement and the demand for V.I.P. streaming has skyrocketed as planned.

-I told you, I know how to make a great show and this is just the beginning, Alice Day has officially gone down in history to create a new show, prepare the fighters for combat and inform that tantrum girl who is ready for when I called her.

\- S-Should I, sir? Last time...

\- Last time it was the fault of the idiot you sent!, I only say things once and if they don't get it then it's not my problem, so don't waste my time and do what I tell you and don't forget to take care of my child's things, our guest tonight is being rude and I think it's my duty to teach him to respect his elders just as an exemplary father would, don't you think Bonnie?

-Y-Yes Mr. N, I'll take care of everything immediately.

As he prepared a drink to his liking he turned his gaze to the big screen near the combat arena, on it could be seen a countdown to the beginning of what would be in his own words. The best show so far, far from there police units as well as tactical force brigades shortened the distance to their destination by closing streets as the huge convoy crossed the city, the tension in the group continued to rise and little helped that the hacker had provided them with everything, Naomasa was still reluctant to what was really becoming too easy as long as they were not even close to finding it. He wouldn't deny it but he wouldn't accept it either, he was scared and he wouldn't doubt that his old friend was in a similar or worse situation blaming himself for what happened or losing himself in similar memories, if, Toshinori was that kind of person who could be tough on the outside but on the inside could be the opposite but he wouldn't know it, he just knew how to camouflage it just like everybody else.

-Keep a clear mind, gentlemen, there is no room for doubt or fear, much less retreat, we know what we are up against and how to contain them, so relax.

\- How can Eliot be so calm? Basically we are on our way still forgotten by God where there is an entire army of assassins of the highest danger and you look too confident - replied Naomasa somewhat annoyed to see the American who seemed not to impress at all.

-I don't know how things are here in Japan detective, but in America we have to deal with psychopaths most of the time, with young people who believe that life has treated them badly and the best way for them to let off steam is to take a gun and wipe out how many innocent souls cross their path, with people whose ideology, religion, sex, race and gender believe it is above others... and then there are these, those who crawl in the darkness making another's suffering and pain a spectacle, rejoicing without the slightest scrutiny of morals and ethics by the human being, so no detective, I don't have the time to be afraid or feel desperation because to do so would cost lives.

-I've been wondering, Agent Eliot, has Mother Lobo tried to kill you or why are you harassing you in such a personal way?

-To give you that answer would be to have to provide information from a federal investigation which is still active, so be content with what you know so far.

-Can you at least tell us more about the young woman?

-Her name is Aleida BoltStock, she is 15 years old, her mother, it is redundant that she says it at this point, together with the fact that she is classified information as well as who her father may be, she was kidnapped at the age of 8 from the social service where we lost her track declaring her legally dead after not finding signs that she might still be alive, three years ago she jumped to our radars with the event known as Sakura Sangrante. The search for information about her to find out where she was did not bear fruit, all we know about her today is thanks to her fights as well as the number of "victims".

-God... so young and with that burden on her shoulders.

-Reinserting her is something I don't think possible, her mind must be very upset by what she has been forced to do.

-I'm not surprised that there are people who hate heroes if that's their mentality.

−…!

\- What exactly do you mean?

-It's classified information, Mr. Yagi, but I can say the following; the fights in which Aleida was forced to participate didn't have a novice as an opponent, every rival she faced and defeated was a primary objective of my agency because of her high level of violence and danger... I'm not stupid enough not to see that something was done to her, a girl of that age can't achieve what she does. If I take your students and the incidents with the League of Villains as a reference, the difference is too noticeable, or am I wrong, gentlemen?

−…

-I admit that it has an agent point, I have reviewed some of the girl's information and I find it hard to believe, her fighting style, speed, concentration and agility... I do not think it is quirkless and much less that she has awakened one... that is what scares me.

-Judging her for something she was forced to go through that we don't know is wrong Eraserhead, as much as I think about it I can't allay my concern about him because she's protecting the young Ochako, I just don't get it.

-Maybe it's his human side or what's left of him, until we're in front of him we can only speculate on his actions.

-It's hard to really know, but if she's taking that risk I'd say she's still too human to rule out.

\- What will happen to her once this is over?

-I don't know Mr. Yagi, she's a victim with years of physical and psychological torture on her shoulders, all I can think of from there are assumptions but; I'm afraid my agency will see her more as a weapon and not as a person.

-It doesn't surprise me that Mother Wolf is furious at you.

-Neither do I, but I suppose I can trust you to come up with an ingenious solution, so at least I know Aleida would be safe with you.

-I doubt that that girl's mother will allow it and that our principal will risk it for the safety of the school and the students... although I could be wrong, Nezu always ends up surprising us.

-We still have a long night ahead of us, gentlemen... and the devil doesn't know we're coming for him.

With that last comment the chat had ended to return to silence, the tour continued while the two heroes and the agent were lost in their thoughts looking through the windows of the car, All Might seemed to be reliving their memories of the Kamino neighborhood when they rescued the young Bakugo from the League as well as Ragdoll, at that time they didn't know much of what they could find but now they knew everything, they were better prepared to face the danger but couldn't get away from the idea that the outcome of this nightmare could end tragically but couldn't get away from the idea that the outcome of this nightmare could end in a tragic way.

While that was going on. Class 1-A was getting closer and closer to the location that Aizawa had given Midoriya, they still had some travel time left on the train before reaching their final stop from where they would walk to get there, everyone's mind was full of uncertainty as to what they might find in that place but there was also the relief that the police professional heroes would arrive to storm the site, Izuku's mind worked quickly thinking of the action plan that should be made taking into account the variables available and the security of all, did not wish to risk anyone and much less lose any of them.

\- Am I the only one who believes that we might end up in a trap?

-No, I think we are all thinking exactly the same thing, Kirishima - replied Kaminari in a mocking tone in an attempt to lower the tension in the group.

-Shit... I don't know but this reminds me too much of Kamino and I don't like the feeling that something might go wrong - Todoroki's comment soon caught up with those who had participated in that raid as the feeling of that time was becoming present again.

\- What should our Midoriya plan of action be?

−…

\- Midoriya?

\- Hey Nerd! Clear that head and pay attention! - Bakugo's voice resounded, capturing their attention, it was fortunate that the wagon was empty except for them so as not to attract attention.

-I'm-Sorry, I'm still trying to put together a plan of action that won't put them at unnecessary risk.

-Don't worry about it, we're ready for a good dose of action! - Kaminari's voice still kept the same tone but Tennya exploded at the sight of how little importance he was giving to the issue and the risks involved in it.

\- Don't be reckless, this is not a practice, the risks are real and if we go with that attitude underestimating our adversary we will only have one result that I doubt they want to hear, we are heroes and we must act as such in the situation!

-Iida is right, we don't know many things and thinking irresponsibly will be detrimental to the group, kero.

-We could try an infiltration to get more knowledge of the area and use it to our advantage, Tooru and I could do it - mentioned Jiro to give moral support to his partner without knowing that he would bring someone else's attention.

-No way crazy ears, these guys could have thermal and proximity sensors not to mention what they could do to them if they get caught, the plan is good but we need another approach of action to proceed.

\- Who the hell made you Bakugo leader?!

-No one, but if I have to listen to such a reckless plan where they're not seeing the full picture then they don't have to be here.

-Kacchan is right, this group, we are not facing novices and it is very likely that the place is strongly controlled to prevent someone from escaping alive, which means that there will be traps and other things we don't know, the infiltration is not a bad idea but for it to be successful you have to pass the security perimeter, if we had a map of the area and the place it could...

\- What about the drainage system? - everyone's gaze was on Mina who suggested something simpler.

-No offense Raccon eyes, but without a pipe plan we don't know where we could go out, we would be blindly entering the mouth of the wolf.

-I have an idea but we'll need a few things, Mainly an EMP transmitter to create a gap. That should give us a bit of an advantage to move around, I don't rule out that there might be cameras in the perimeter area so that should be the first step, disable their eyes to move forward and give the heroes and the police a better chance.

-It's the best we've got, Yaoyorozu, do you think you can create something for it? - Iida asked, addressing her classmate.

-Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult.

With a plan in mind the class began to work on it by the time they arrived at their destination, Izuku was still distant thinking of Ochako and praying to God with all her might that she would be saved, Katsuki could notice the way her old friend squeezed his hands and his gaze was lost in the void of his thoughts. He knew very well what was going through his head and although he did not show it he was worried to see it that way.

\- Stop acting like that and concentrate, you are of no use to us if you are only thinking of your bride.

-You don't understand Kacchan, you don't understand how I feel, how much it hurts me that she's going through this while I'm here not knowing if she's okay or... - her voice began to break while her eyes filled with tears, the boy had endured a lot but it was clear that he was about to break if he didn't do something.

\- Enough, stop acting so pathetic for a moment and concentrate!

-…!

\- I'm aware that it's difficult for you, I'm not an idiot who can't see it! But damn it, we need you with a fucking cold head to lead the group!

\- I try, but I can't stop thinking about her!

-This doesn't help and you know it, if things were upside down I don't doubt that she would be the same or worse than you, but you forget that she's not a weak girl and that she can be hard enough to put up with what's in front of her... So have a little damn faith in her!

Bakugo's words resounded in his head and surprised the rest of his companions after the initial surprise of the screams, that Katsuki Bakugo was able to say something like that to the person from whom abuse for years to raise his morale was simply unheard of, Izuku only broke at that moment bringing out with his tears the frustration he has been carrying since not only his friend, the most important person for him, was taken away from him. The blond explosive approached to hold him tightly to reassure him as he said: "We are going to find her, round face is strong and I know you are going to be there to help her damn it, we are going to send those stupid ones to hell and you are going to let me murder the idiot responsible for this, so stop doubting because I swear that if you dare to fall I will beat you up?... We are together in this until the end," a couple of tears were seen on the face of the once abuser as he continued with the hug that later became a group, Katsuki Bakugo may be an imbecile with a big ego. But at that moment he had made it very clear that he was a loyal friend capable of going through the same hell to save someone without hesitation at all.

From the offices of the UA academy someone was watching the class 1-A actions as well as the huge police mobilization through the city's camera system and public transportation, Director Nezu was very pleased with how the pieces were being positioned on the board as they approached their destination, he had no doubts about who would win but something bothered him as he checked again the mail he had recently received, anger was a feeling very foreign to the one that gradually took hold of his reasoning with each new view of the archive which showed evidence of the culprit as well as a video confessing the act and its motives, Nezu took a deep breath as he took his phone to make a call in what he considered the second longest night. If anyone could see the eyes of this creature, they would realize the coldness and contempt it conveyed for what it was about to do.

As this occurred at the same time as Mr. N's blood show began, the final count was less than a minute away for the "games" to begin while huge screens around the arena were placed to visualize a chat with comments from the eagerly awaited impatient audience, the final tests to the servers and the video equipment had finished to the point of loading more the tense atmosphere and the pyrotechnics did not help at all to dissimulate since it enervated more the things, to slow step Mr. N was placed in the center of the bloody sand while it took a microphone and the screens began to show the video making that all in the chat exploded of emotion before the somber character that emulated a fair presenter.

\- Good evening dear and distinguished audience of the deep network, are you ready for the best show you will see in your miserable and pathetic lives?! - the screens kept showing the group chat bursting with jubilation in front of Mr. N's words, the visitor count was around nine thousand and kept increasing as the seconds went by.

-Tonight we have prepared only the best for you! Forty of the best, most vile and despicable warriors with the most hallucinatory of peculiarities accompanied us in what promises to be the most sadistic, brutal and unhealthy fight that you my beloved public deserve - The mobile camera followed all your movements ending in a three hundred and sixty degree turn to give more impulse to the presentation, from the shadows could be distinguished the silhouettes of the contenders who were more than ready to spread misery and pain all over the width.

The abyss again filled with life as Mr. N livened things up with the presentation, but from the bowels of the building a small figure began to prepare as he bandaged his hands and ready his weapons, the cold look on his face was filled with determination as he placed a pair of curved-blade knives at his waist, his long brown hair was tied in a ponytail with a ribbon that gave him a whip shape with a small blade at the end, her clothes looked like rags because of the wear of it and the blood stains of past fights, next to her was Ochako Uraraka, she had a lamentable aspect but she was physically well... or the closest thing to it, her hands were covered with bandages and splints which implied that she had multiple fractures, her clothes were dirty and her face reflected sadness and fear although the latter was not because of her situation.

With some fear he approached the girl who appeared to be in a trance state, barely placed his hand on her shoulder when she embraced her tightly, he could feel her trembling as he spoke to her repeating the same phrase to which he had clung since she was made captive but which now sounded too distant to be fulfilled: _"We are going to be fine, they will come for me and we will get out of this nightmare"_, the girl broke the hug while she took her injured hands feeling guilty of her condition when the door opened calling the attention of the young women, Ochako witnessed as her companion threw with unique speed and precision one of her knives that ended up being stuck in the throat of one of the guards who escorted Bonnie, she is beginning to sweat cold watching the huge man fall down agonizing while her broken voice told her: _"And-it's time, say goodbye to your friend and come with me to the sand,"_ the girl just nodded to start walking and stop before crossing the threshold of the door, until that moment had been silent until I speak giving an order in a perfect Russian.

\- _**Khanna, Matron, Nol', podchinyaysya i zashchishchay Chako!**_

Three huge dogs stepped out to meet the brunette in a protective way as she watched her companion walking away in the darkness, Bonnie took a while to react intimately to the girl just to tell the guards that they were still alive: _"You better protect the girl and don't let anyone hurt her unless you want Mr. N to give that little monster permission to play with you, shoot to kill even if one of the participants does"_, with fear you didn't hesitate to nod as you bet in front of the door, for Uraraka everything her partner had told her began to make sense by making her cry as her heart shrank in pain, the girl who has been caring for and protecting her had chosen to sacrifice herself to the abyss.

Well, answers to questions nobody asked.

1-Bakugo is more "sociable" and less "explosive"?

Of course, for the story it works very well! n_n

2-Is it an alternative universe or a lot of O.C.C.?

With sincerity it is a bit of both n_n¡

Thanks for reading and see you in the next n_n


	3. Chapter 3

The characters don't belong to me, they are property of Kōhei Horikoshi, studio Bones and Shonen Jump (except OC n_n)

Tags: Damage/comfort, friendship, family, romance.

**Chapter 3** \- Let the show begin.

The loudspeakers roared with the noise of the music selected for the presentation of the fighters as well as the comments of the chat, the euphoria of the moment was as intense as it was addictive that if there were public their screams would reverberate all over the place and could even be heard from a distance, little by little the list of fighters was shortened to give way to the special presentation of the champion of Mr. N to increase more the affluence of the event, of the forty fighters that compendia the list only five had potential to face her and possibly to survive to give a worthy fight, Boris was one of these and would lie if it was not ecstatic to see him die of the most cruel form possible. He would no doubt enjoy it very much when the time came.

\- Feel the cry of blood, the glamour of fame, only one of them will face the champion and claim the coveted prize... if they survive!

\- This is bullshit, I came here because I would take part in Alice Day, not in a fight!

\- True, most of us came exclusively to break up the girl you promoted, not to play with garbage!

\- You owe us a refund Mr. N!

-How many of you want to participate directly in the Alice Day fight? Come on, tell me in confidence... mmm... I wasn't wrong to think that there was only garbage occupying the space of real warriors but it doesn't matter, Mr. N always keeps his word!

\- Great, I've always wanted to break up an aspiring heroine.

-We'll make her our bitch until we get tired of her.

-I doubt that I can get tired, I have seen that she is a very pretty girl with a beautiful body, I will make her scream like a pig and I will fill her with every hole in her body!

-Everyone else can watch or rest in our V.I.P. room for your comfort, we don't want you to get tired, you understand.

After the presenter's lousy joke, half of the fighters left the arena to get a little bit away from the shit that had come to dirty the battlefield, most of them viewed with displeasure these pseudo fighters who would not last a minute, contrary to what anyone would think. The sand was governed by a too strict status and code in which death was a glorious reward and being the champion was by far the status of legend, especially if the champion managed to remain undefeated and currently the youngest champion had attracted the cream of the warriors to claim their title.

\- And here we are, dear public, this event would be held in two days but it doesn't matter, the rules have changed and we will have a lot of fun to remember until the next show!

\- What the hell is this guy talking about?

-I don't know, Mr. N has always been a hard person to understand, but as long as we have what we were promised, I don't care if the rules change or not.

\- Thank you dear gentleman, it is good to see that there are still people who understand the essence of this beautiful spectacle and gladly accept the last minute changes, so you my friend will have the opportunity to go first in our fight and do what you want!

\- Lucky bastard! Only Mr. N could reward a dragnet.

-Then I also accept the changes and the new rules if there are any.

\- So do I!

\- The great and only Apollo, tamer and scourge of the young virgins humbly accepts what Lord N commands! - No one else spoke afterwards, and they only smiled maliciously in expectation of the virginal sacrifice that they would soon corrupt.

As the sick and repulsive participants prepared for what they thought would be the best time of their lives, Mr. N began to come out of the sand with a sinister smile as he made a gesture with his hand, which was caught by the guards who immediately began to close the exits in the atmosphere, the upper screen showed the face of the presenter who looked at the twenty participants who were now naked, most of them overweight showing huge and deformed limbs with unhealthy pride and a few others with dirt emanating from the most vomitive of smells, Mr. N's gaze changing from gentle to disgusting and total repulsion as he thought if any of those animals knew at least what hygiene was.

When I consider that it was the right moment he made another gesture with which small ones broke bets inside the sand they began to open, small shelves with cutting weapons, hooks, chains and even whips were in sight of the now confused participants, none understood what was happening and much less what the weapons that had appeared were for since the only weapon they needed was completely erect and hanging between their legs.

\- What's up, gentlemen? You look very nervous for the big show we're about to start.

\- What are the weapons for? - some asked with some fear.

-We don't harm our prey that way, Mr. N, it would be an insult to mark such a pretty girl.

-The weapons are not for you, they are to give a small advantage to the poor, or will you tell me that these tiny weapons frighten you?

-I don't care, with or without guns, that won't stop me from raping that girl to my heart's content.

\- Ladies and gentlemen of the audience, it is a pleasure and a pride to present the challenger that all were waiting for! Invict for four consecutive years and ready to repeat the massacre of the bleeding Sakura with this waste of society, all praise Bloody Queen!

The screens showed how the forum literally exploded with the news as messages with the legend of 'Hail the Queen' began to saturate everything, the participants were practically shocked to learn that the girl they'd face was the bloody champion. Some tried to run forgetting that the exits of the sand were firmly closed and connected to the electric current, the way in which the bodies convulsed when receiving the full discharge had made the Internet users euphoric, the loudspeakers began to reproduce the audio of ovations as the figure of a pre-adolescent approached one of the entrances. Ready and prepared to run the crimson rivers by her own hand.

\- Crazy bastard, you never said anything about fighting her!

\- Open the fucking doors!

-I'm afraid that's not possible gentlemen, you accepted the terms of the fight and if you're forgetting, we're live! So you better give the spectacle of your lives... And die like the rats you are!

\- Shit, what do we do, what do we do?!

\- I'm not going to die in this fucking place! If I'm going to fall I'll fuck that fucking bitch!

Luck was cast and the door slowly began its opening, Mr. N playfully approached the girl to whisper: "You are free to do with them whatever you want but don't show all your ability, give me the best blood bath and I will fulfill the whim you want my little one", the young woman remained unbeatable to the words of her owner as she entered what would soon be a little hell on earth, as soon as her body had passed the frame of the door. It is hurriedly closed as the champion continued to advance toward the group of rapists who were still not recovering from the initial surprise.

-This is really going to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

\- Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her with those degenerate patients?

-You're right, Bonnie, what the hell was I thinking, bring the other participants to enjoy the show!

\- Y-You're not serious, are you?!

\- Should I invite someone else?

\- This is too much, even for her sir!

-My dear Bonnie, you really know so little about our little girl and what she's capable of doing that I'm not at all surprised by your maternal response, all that crap in my sand is nothing compared to my pretty girl and if she does what I asked her to do I'll give her whatever she wants, I'm an exemplary father whether you believe it or not.

\- Does that mean you would let her go if she asked you to?

-Please be realistic, do you really think she would ask for something so ephemeral? Her mind is trained to my will and even if she is rude she will end up doing what I ask without questioning me at all.

-It's hard to believe, Mr. N, what have they done to you to make you accept everything without complaining?

-To improve her, thanks to that she is the perfect champion, just imagine what she will be able to do in a few years with the proper training, although of course, I may end up embracing the idea of suicide but nothing that a good dose of antidepressants and mental conditioning can't solve, you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs.

\- Won't it be dangerous to push her to the limit? She might try to escape... or worse.

\- Exactly! Even if she escaped no one could help her, no matter how hard they try, she knows it very well and that's why she accepts what she ordered even with the tantrums she does... and that cost me employees.

-So... Why protect the girl from UA, was there a reason for that?

-No, I just don't like that stupid brat with his arrogance bothering my business, that reminds me, are they following up on my orders?

-Don't worry Mr. N, the little queen had her entourage protect her. By now she must be bleeding out unless she has some neuron in her head that tells her what an idiot she is.

The conversation ended just as the girl began to move with a slight increase in speed, as a predator began to play with its prey evaluating who would be its first victim until its eyes rested on a disgusting obese who gave off an unpleasant smell, "Don't even think you'll have a chance against me. Little bitch, the longer you stand in front of me the more docile you will become thanks to my peculiarity", the words bounced off of her as she pulled her knives out of the compartment at her waist. This made her adversaries tense and alert to her movements, although for a few it was not difficult to deduce that she had already chosen who would be the first to die as well as the form.

The duel of glances became stronger and although the girl was only focusing on one of them which would have been easy for them to subdue her, at least that was what two fools thought who using long-range peculiarities tried to limit their movements to give some advantage to their companion, The first shot silk from his mouth like a spider to limit his mobility while the second took out an extra appendage in the form of a stinger with which he intended to drug her, it only took a couple of seconds to dodge the attacks and attack without giving them a chance to recover or attempt a counterattack, with a nimble movement of hands began to turn their knives that the high-speed cameras captured trying to follow the action.

The first subject tried to retreat to put distance but a sharp and stabbing pain prevented it while he felt something warm dripping down his legs, the blade of the knife was nailed to his belly and the next thing he experienced was the sensation of being cut and torn and at the same time he saw his entrails flowing freely towards the ground emptying like an egg, The shock of seeing her scattered organs collapsed her body as Bloody Queen prepared to face her second attacker who attacked her again with his sting to try to drive her away.

But the only thing he got was for the girl to dodge and cut the appendix with monstrous ease and precision, by the time the son of a bitch realized it his adversary had used the amputated part of his body to stick his own stinger in his body. The truth is that the toxin had no effect but distracted him for the time necessary for his next attack to have the effect he was looking for. The curved leaves of the weapons went through the layers of epidermis and muscle tissue accompanied by the warm crimson river that turned into a fountain, Bloody Queen was cutting strategic points of the body to destroy the lines of arteries to cause a massive loss of blood which culminated when he pulled out the trachea of his victim.

It wasn't like it was necessary but she had orders to follow, with two dead drosses and three more stunned by the current from the cage. Things became easier for her, although the screens showed how the chat was full of emotion it was not the same with the face of the presenter, he wanted the girl to show a brutality that would leave a mark and will surpass by far the carnage of Alice Day where he debuted. So, in an attempt to encourage her, I don't hesitate to shout: _"You better do something better than that, you're boring me and I want to go get your friend to see if that motivates you a little"_, the words of her owner managed to echo in her who, after evaluating her environment, prepared to take a real bloodbath.

The rest of the Alice Day participants ran to the shelves to take the weapons that had appeared before the fight, the mocking and biting comments of recently had ceased and instead the curses and small prayers came out of the mouths of the infamous, the young woman realized it and did not hesitate to laugh to say again in Russian as final words: _**"Boga zdes' ne sushchestvuyet"**_, making use of her speed began to attack the weakest with quick attacks to damage their limbs enough. His opponents at this point acted in a disorganized manner increasing their advantage even more until the obese began to try to take the reins of the fight by giving orders to those who were willing to survive the combat.

The queen knew that time was already against her behind the words of her master, if she continued to postpone the whole thing she would bring the girl and there was no guarantee that she would be able to protect her. She did not want to repeat another failure, she already carried too many faults in the little that was left of her soul and with all her determination she released her knives while concentrating, her breathing little by little began to synchronize with the flow of blood from her body and after closing her eyes she began to feel it, a brief current of energy ran through her body accelerating her beats and blood flow faster. By the time she opened her eyes you could tell that something was different about her and Mr. N knew very well what it was.

\- That's what I'm talking about, sweetheart, throw your weapons into the sand, this is going to be beautiful!

\- What are you talking about, what the hell just happened to that girl?

That, my dear Bonnie, is years of well-paid research and investment, unlike the peculiarities that require years of training to perfect. I discovered a way to elevate human potential beyond what you can imagine and she is the proof of it, just wait and you will see how much difference there is between her and the garbage she is still breathing.

The presenter's words didn't seem to make any sense at all, she knew about illegal force boosters that were easy to get with the contra of shortening the user's life because of the harmful mix of chemicals, even the side effects appeared within days wearing away the muscle tissues as well as another series of irreversible damage to the subject's psyche, _"What the hell could this man have discovered,"_ was the question she asked herself as she watched two Tomahawks axes being thrown near the girl. Nothing made sense at that moment until she took up arms and her face until then quiet and centered faded a macabre smile accompanied by a look that reflected only one thing, a thirst and lust for blood.

The girl did not give time or opportunity to react, as soon as she entered that strange trance she attacked everything in front of her, the unhappy ones who had managed to take up arms were the first to experience first hand the blood frenzy of the teenager who with an unnatural speed was throwing fast cuts with a force capable of amputating a limb as if it were nothing, arms, legs and even parts of the trunk began to jump through the sand as she only kept smiling and forcing her huge smile, in less than a minute she had reduced her opponents to less than half who were now beginning to beg for life. The weapons that they managed to take from the fallen ones were of little use and even the whips or chains were of little use to contain her, the queen simply turned her weapons to use the curved side and hell began.

One of her opponents tried to hold her by the neck with the chain but she intercepted it to attract him and finish him off with a movement that literally excised her limb from the root and finished off with her back where she broke her spine exposing part of the bone, Mr. N was more than pleased with the spectacle his little girl was making for him. While now the rest of the participants were watching the event with greater interest, the peculiarities of the small group of rapists is insufficient to stop the champion who begins to have all until leaving the obese guy he had chosen at first, this no longer shows that attitude of shit and the threats he had made about breaking it gave way to groans of supplication. The look of the girl in front of him is of absolute insanity dressed with his damned smile, he knows that there is nothing he can do, nothing will stop her and her peculiarity will not serve in her.

One step was enough to unleash terror on him, a second step made him see his life and the lives he destroyed for pleasure, a third step began to collapse his legs as the souls of each victim appeared in front of him, a fourth step made him beg as the pig he was and by the time the girl took another step... hell finally broke loose, Bloody Queen jumped into the disgusting subject and began to shatter her body with the curved blade of the Tomahawk, amid cries of pain and agony she reduced the huge fat body to a puddle of visors, Osseous parts and skin. When there was nothing more to tear she cried out and with it back to being the girl who had entered the sand, the doors began to open and the queen began to walk out of there. Her body was covered in blood and all she wanted was to get out of there and wash the scent of death she was now firing, Mr. N stood in front of her to congratulate her on the show and then sent her to rest escorted by a terrified Bonnie who was still trying to understand what the hell had happened there.

Meanwhile in the queen's quarters. The heroine of gravity was worried about the outcome of the fight, sitting on the improvised bed tried to stay calm and convince herself that she would return but it was also the same thing that continued to increase her anxiety, _"How far would they have forced her to go, will she be unharmed, will she still be herself,"_ is what she wondered until Hanna called her attention, the dog seemed to perceive that something was bothering her and put herself beside her to try to comfort her. Ochako could only give a weak thanks to the gentle animal while he was lost in memories trying to think of something else, since he had arrived at this place he had tried to escape from his captors but had been too much to handle, they had weapons and a greater experience in combat with which they submitted her, many things came to his mind to believe they would kill her but they were very clear when they laughed to think that and tried to strip her naked, terror took her and fought with all his strength to avoid what was coming until she appeared...

_A dirty adolescent dressed in rags and bare feet walked towards her with a lifeless look when they stood face to face. Ochako could have sworn to have seen a slight flash of life in her eyes before he would remove her from the guards and pick up the garments they had managed to remove, carefully leading her to a room not without first looking at them full of hatred. Something about the girl seemed to frighten the subjects because no one dared to follow them to what she deduced would be a cell, great was her surprise to see that it was a room or the closest thing to one where she sat in what she deduced would be the bed, the girl began to help her get dressed again and then disappear for a few minutes and return with food, water and even some cans of soda. _

_-I don't know who you are but thank you for helping me, do you know how I can escape from here? - The girl didn't respond and just gave him the food while looking at the door._

–…

_-Please help me, if you didn't escape from this place they're going to..._

_-Be safe, I protect you from them and the others, no one lay a finger while being with me - Ochako was about to complain when the door opened to give way to a strange subject dressed as an announcer, her disturbing look was something she wanted to avoid and so it seemed he should be responsible for her situation._

_-So it was true after all, you ungrateful brat, who told you you could take what didn't belong to you?_

_\- Who are you?_

_-My name is not important in this sweet moment, what should matter to you is if you will be up to the show I have prepared._

_\- What are you talking about, what show? - I ask confused and at the same time wishing I didn't know the answer._

_-The best annual show of the deep network, you Miss Uraraka has been selected to participate in Alice Day, the most important competition of Court of Destiny where you will fight a real battle with ten of the most vile, dangerous and disgusting violators of the planet and it is possible that they come more, don't you think it is exciting, we will send a copy of the transmission to whoever you want to see all the fun that you are going to enjoy._

_Ochako's mind collapsed at the news of such a despicable subject, her heart almost stopped and her breathing began to become difficult, she would be forced to fight and it would be a solid fact that she would be raped in groups for a sick audience who would delight in it, the subject in question took her arm and began to drag her out of the room as she struggled to release her grip, in an attempt to free herself using her quirk to make it float but this was never activated. Instead he received a grotesque smile from the subject who limited himself to say to him: "I have taken charge of deactivating your peculiarity, you will not be able to use it until I want it and all I want now is to see how much you can resist before those sick people break you emotionally, do not worry, I will give a copy to your parents and your friends without cost"._

_Desperation made the girl prey who was still trying to free herself unsuccessfully and when she was near the door a knife made her captor let her go back, the girl from before was there standing next to her and taking an offensive position ready to protect her. The subject when seeing that things could get out of control opted to leave the room somewhat annoyed by the unexpected intervention._

_-You're too much trouble for what you're worth affection but it doesn't matter, breathe easy while you can because your destiny was sealed from the moment we brought you here and nothing is going to change it._

_-Laugh while you can, when my friends and the heroes find me... - the detestable subject just started laughing out loud at what she had said, as if he knew something she didn't know._

_-We are being very optimistic, it will be beautiful to see how your hopes are broken when you see that the real world is darker._

_\- Me fight for her on Alice Day! - exclaimed the strange improvised girl as she held her other knife in hand threatening the subject, the look on both was tense until the subject lost interest._

_-Don't make me laugh girl, you're banned for life by your damn enthusiasm._

_-Mr. N like blood, Aleida gave what Mr. N likes, she knows that blood sell more._

_-You are lucky Miss Uraraka, this little beggar knows what she is talking about and how to make a good deal, according to Aleida, I will let you in her place but you must give me passion like never before, I want to see suffering like never seen before._

_-To be tried, I give what I want but leave her alone, nobody touches her, including fighters, guards, Bonnie, Sick, you or guests._

_\- You don't ask for anything, do you? All right, damn conceited, she's untouchable from this moment on but she'll be in your care... but if she does something as stupid as trying to escape, her ass is mine and I'll put it on every adult page in the world..._

So had been her first day of hell in this place, under the constant threat of being raped and prostituted if she tried to escape on the one hand and on the other hand the protection of a girl out of the ordinary, Aleida was a mystery from her own appearance to her unusual way of speaking so rudimentary with the exception of what she concluded would be Russian. With the passing of the first week she had dedicated herself to studying everything she could of the place where she was, the rounds of the guards and the visits of the despicable Mr. N who, despite being scarce, always managed to instill panic in her with that tranquillity when speaking which was disconcerting. At that moment she paused her memories looking at the door when she heard hustle and bustle outside the room but decided to ignore it because the dogs did not react at all and that at least gave her some tranquillity.

A sudden pain made her see towards her hands where the memory of what happened was still fresh in her mind, two days ago she had devised an escape plan that I do not hesitate to put into practice without considering whether there would be motion sensors by the large number of armed guards, and the injuries and cures on her hands were a harsh and sad reminder that her recklessness not only increased physical but psychological consequences on someone who does not deserve this or the kind of life they have forced her to live. The door to the room suddenly opened showing the girl covered in blood, her dead look did not come off the floor as she moved forward dragging what appeared to be an unconscious body that was very familiar to the heroine.

\- Monoma, they kidnapped him like they kidnapped me, too?! - exclaimed the UA student in surprise without paying much attention to the look on her captive companion's face, if she did, she would see more than she was actually seeing.

-To be responsible for being here, to hear conversation with Mr. N... to want to break you and record... to be just like them - said the girl as she released him to wash the blood from her body and impacting Ochako, refused to believe until everything seemed to make sense.

-So he...

-Be time, Aleida help Chako escape where not to find.

\- No, I don't want him to force you to do something again, I... - his companion gave him a calm look before continuing to talk, she knew that something was not right.

-Aleida will be fine, Chako must leave here... Mr. N won't keep his promise if you stay and after today we'll go where no one can be found, escape now and take Hanna, she'll protect and take care of you.

-I won't leave without you, if you stay here...

–…

–…

-We can do it together... please...

-Chako must return with people who love her, with family and a special person.

\- I'm not leaving without you... let me save you!

-... Aleida cannot be saved, many lives, much blood on my hands... there is nothing for me... but Aleida is happy, happy that Chako is really first friend... take clothes of idiot boy not to discover.

The silence between them didn't do much to lessen the situation, I would finally escape but it had a cost I didn't want to pay. After taking off the clothes of an unconscious Monoma dressed with her without wasting time while her companion dressed the boy with hers and then went to one of the ends of the room that were in complete darkness, being there she began to move a heavy lid trying not to make noise until the opening was big enough for Ochako to pass through.

-Hanna find this when you get here, she believe that building plans do not contemplate this for some reason but it will serve, to be a direct path to the outside.

-... Aleida...

-... I always remember you Chako, get out of here, be the hero you want to be and not look back.

\- How can I be a hero if I cannot save you? - the girl could see the sadness on her first friend's face knowing that she was asking for something very difficult but necessary.

-You have already done it, treating Aleida as a person and not as a tool, Chako being the one who brought light... that's why you must leave, not belong here and you must not die here... I must never forget you... _**Khanna, zashchiti.**_

After giving that last order the dog jumped into the pipe waiting for the girl he would protect, Ochako said nothing more to the girl's last words and just dropped inside trying to assimilate Aleida's farewell words before starting to move forward following the only path in front of her, inside the mind of the young heroine could not avoid the feeling of guilt that grew with each step she took to freedom but had to stand firm, she would have liked to be stronger as Bakugo and more determined as Deku to convince her but had to face her reality, not everyone can be saved and there will be those who sacrifice themselves for the common good as she did.

The distance to travel was too long and the darkness hindered the advance between the garbage that was in the small tunnel, at the distance could be seen the exit that showed the freedom and the end of what until now seemed to be a bad dream, the dog continued to make way and waiting faithful to the orders of his master until the end, his slow walk gradually became a slight trot and then a race to reach the end, many memories invaded her mind as she pressed herself to go faster in the narrow environment while Hanna led, memories of her family, her school, the friends she has made, of the boy who has earned a place in her heart and who longs to see again but above all... Aleida's smiling face when she thanked him for being her first friend, unconsciously tears began to flow and furrow her face and by the time she noticed him she was already crying.

A cry of sadness for having abandoned someone in need, someone who sacrificed himself to get her out of that place and who would eventually pay for it. She didn't know when she had reached the end until she felt the night breeze sneak through the hood of the sweatshirt she was wearing, but far from stopping and running, even pushing her body to go faster, she had to get as far away from that place as possible and get help, even if it was possible to meet a hero and have a chance to save her.

Her legs began to hurt and her breathing was shaking more and more, bringing her closer to her physical limit, she cursed herself mentally for not being able to use her hands to use her peculiarity until she stumbled because of the carelessness of the road. Hanna stopped her career to try to return with her when something else caught her attention, without wasting time the faithful animal ran in the shadows of the night until arriving at what had alerted her olfactory sense barking ever louder to call her attention, at a short distance the group of class 1-A alerted itself and prepared to enter combat when they thought themselves discovered until the dog was in its range of vision.

\- What does a dog do in this place, will it be of those subjects? - asked Todoroki alerting the rest of the group.

-He looks very upset, not as if he wanted to attack kero - Tsuyu's observation did not go unnoticed by anyone, everyone knew how to differentiate a bark of fury from one in need and everything indicated that the dog was doing the latter.

-Koda, do you think you can calm him down? We can't risk losing our advantage if the barks alert them - his classmate nodded as he approached to try to calm him down and find out the reason for his condition.

Relax, we're not bad people, please try to calm down - the dog was surprised when he heard the rock-face boy talk so gently that I don't hesitate to tell him hoping he understood.

\- (Help, Help fast! Be close!)

\- Help? Who's around, girl, who needs help?

\- What's going on, Dr. Dolitle? Anything worth sharing? - Bakugo looked restless but did not look away from the dog for some reason, there was something that drew his attention as well as Deku.

-She's upset, she says someone near here needs help.

\- (Help Chako!)

\- Help... Chako?

\- Who is Chako? It sounds like a strange name - answered Kaminari trying to make sense of Koda's words.

\- Koda, ask him to show you the way! - Midoriya quickly exclaimed as if he had discovered something important that the others had not.

The animal hero was a little startled by his companion's request, but he did. If there was anyone else who would need help they could not simply ignore him, after asking the question the dog immediately began to point in the direction of where he had come from and without giving time for an answer Izuku began to run after him, his companions did not understand what was happening until Katsuki also began to run to try to catch him leaving others doubting such a sudden action, no one understood what was happening until Momo began to put together the few pieces of information that Koda had provided to say: _"It's Ochako, that's who I was talking about!"._

Midoriya's mind worked faster than normal with only one thing in mind, a single person who wanted to see and was now there in his visual range as he watched him advance with difficulty, as he approached he could not help shouting his name to clear up doubts hoping it would be real: _"Uraraka!" _The girl was paralyzed when she heard him watching him approach her and without hesitation she did the same fearing that everything was a cruel illusion: _"Deku!"_, the boy ran faster to get to her and hold her tightly, he had finally found her. By the time Katsuki was able to reach him she could see the couple hugging and crying even though they were not the only ones, his classmates had followed him and she could see that the girls were also crying with joy when she saw that her friend had finally returned with them and made it safe.

While one story ended well the other was far from having an ending, after hearing from Bonnie what the girl had done, he did not hesitate to hit her until he got tired, Mr. N was angry and without hesitation dragged her to the sand where he threw her injured and possibly with some fracture and then take the microphone and say: _"There is a last-minute change... Royal battle against the bloody queen for the title of champion!_


	4. Chapter 4

**English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance if the wording is somewhat confusing.**

**The characters do not belong to me, they are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, I study Bones and Shonen Jump (except the OC n_n)**

**An apology for the mistake in listing the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - The fight in the abyss.**

The night continued to advance and now the early morning chill forced her to cover herself with the blanket she had recently received. Ochako was inside a police car that had arrived long after Deku and his friends had found her with the help of Hanna who was resting in the back seat, She had told them everything she remembered about the place where she was held as well as asking her... begging the police and the heroes to save Aleida but she was surprised that they already knew about her and even Agent Eliot, who was in charge of her rescue, reassured her that they would take care of everything now.

Yet despite the comforting words she could not get the dark thoughts away from what her friend might be going through. Because she had no doubt that the infamous Mr. N was already aware of her escape, she tried not to think about it while she covered herself more with the blanket but without realizing it she had started to cry again alerting Hanna, the faithful animal approached her to comfort her by placing one of its legs on her lap trying to say with its gesture that everything would be all right, after all Aleida was strong.

The car door opened on the driver's side startled the girl until she saw that it was her friend, Izuku extended a small disposable cup that had some coffee in it to help her with the cold. She took it thanking the gesture and trying to hide the fact that she was crying but Midoriya managed to realize that she wanted to help her, to make her trust her but she also didn't want to force her after what she had been living through during those two weeks. She did not know what to do until the dog subtly took her gloved hand and put it on her and then went out there, that simple action made Izuku begin to believe that this was not a normal dog... but she was grateful for the help.

\- How do you feel, Uraraka?

-I try to stay strong, but I can't stop thinking about her Deku, I tried you know... I tried to save her but she wouldn't let me, she told me she can't be saved...

-I know how you must feel, the helplessness and the fear of not being able to know if she will be okay... try not to think about it, the police and the heroes are here and they will save her.

-I... I'm afraid they won't make it, that this man will hurt her and I will end her life... I don't want to remember her like this, she doesn't deserve to go through that!

-I know and I understand you... I also went through the same thing... I just wanted to know that you were okay, I couldn't stand the idea of thinking that maybe... you are important to me, I... I don't want to lose you and I don't want to see you suffer either - Izuku's hand had taken Uraraka's hand while she was carefully squeezing it for support, she really missed it.

-Thank you for being here Deku... if it weren't for you I... wouldn't know what to do.

-that girl... is really brave.

-She's lived in that hell for years... and risked herself for me so that I could escape, the last thing she said to me was to become the hero she wanted to be... but how could I be if I couldn't save her...

-believe it or not I also questioned myself in the same way you're doing it, when I had to let Eri go with Overhaul the first time we met, the guilt didn't leave me alone and I questioned if I was still worthy of being a hero for not having saved her at that moment... but in the end if I had done something, had given her hope that there was still someone who would care for her and Eri clung to that, you may not see it now but you may have influenced her without knowing it and she may now be fighting to remove those chains that have imprisoned her.

-Do you think I'm still worthy of being a hero?

-Yes, I firmly believe it.

Before she could answer there was a knock on the co-pilot's window, when they looked out the window they saw the American agent who looked too serious and determined.

\- What is it, Mr. Eliot?

-I just wanted to inform you that we are about to enter, we have the perimeter surrounded and you will hardly be able to escape, since Aleida has more confidence with you Miss Uraraka we are going to clean the area so you can enter without problems when everything is secured, that is where I need your friends to protect you. In case some lagging behind managed to hide, you can never be safe in these situations.

-All right, Mr Eliot, I'll inform my group to be ready on your mark. -I'll be there in a few minutes.

-Well, just one more thing... don't do anything stupid, I know emotions are running high right now that we've rescued your friend but I need you to control yourselves, if Mr N escapes it will all have been for nothing, so please. I'm counting on you, Midoriya.

As the boys prepared to inform their comrades, the police checkpoints discussed the course of action they would take once the order was given To proceed, Toshinori was upset after hearing the ordeal his student had to endure and Aizawa was not far behind, The desire to kill the fools who tried to rape his student had clung to his mind and even more after hearing about that Aleida girl, he only knew what Agent Eliot had told both him and Yagi and now with what he knew from his student he had a strong desire to save and protect the girl. No matter how he saw her. She was by far someone who deserved the title of hero.

-Seems like we'll be getting into action soon. -You think Eliot was serious about killing the participants in that damn game?

-After hearing what Miss Uraraka said I'm very tempted to do it myself, we don't know anything more than assumptions about the participants that may still remain... although she said that Aleida was covered in blood before she helped her escape.

-More than suppositions Mr. Aizawa, I have confirmation that our girl has already disposed of half of the participants, apparently the damned wretch brought forward Alice Day... Mother Wolf has just sent the video... I think it's better if they see it.

\- Anything we should take into account? - Aizawa asked, looking at the agent.

-Discarding the time of the "fight" there's something I need you to see well.

\- Four minutes?! What the hell is that girl?!

-There!, That action she does after the initial two deaths, she completely changed the way she moves and her calm attitude was twisted by that aura of madness, That's definitely not a quirk, at least not one I know of.

-Whatever it is, it's definitely a latent risk, so I could see that I just need a few seconds before it becomes that, it could be a drug or a parasite even though you don't see any devices in her body, something psychological wouldn't have that impact for that explosive change... that girl is a mystery.

As Nezu would have said, the pieces on the board were already in position ready for the first move, Naomasa felt this wasn't such a good idea as she watched through binoculars the huge building in front of them, the perimeter fence as well as the private property signs made her go unnoticed and even the Monoma family logo was an effective deterrent to think that such abominable things were happening inside that place, bloody and lacking in human empathy, the police would definitely have to go to therapy once this was all over and they would get it over with but that was what kept the detective, that Aleida girl, restless. How should they proceed with her with what they knew now?, Miss Uraraka told them everything she knew up to the time of her escape as well as the addition of more victims to her account although the latter was debatable, could a group of rapists who were wanted by the police really be considered victims?

While laws are there to be enforced and to avoid the chaos of society, the truth is that many times the law itself was deficient, it was complicated to think about how to resolve the situation when everything indicated at first sight that the deaths were justified as self-defence. This was true for her personal criteria but there was also the fact that her actions and gestures were a clear indication of the opposite, it could even be thought that she enjoyed the way she ended the lives of her victims although it could also be due to the environment in which she was forced to grow up, a favorable result was difficult to see since all the possible scenarios that came to her mind had her confined by her own security which, much to her regret, would be the best.

\- Everything all right, Detective?

-Define that word, Agent Eliot, all this calm not to mention the ease with which the missing student escaped does not inspire me with confidence.

-If the escape seems so easy to you, detective, then tell me why you haven't done it since you were brought in, or better yet, why wait two weeks for it and endure the torture you were subjected to?

–…

-What I thought, just speak without thinking, in case you don't know, this was Miss Uraraka's second attempt to escape which had a better outcome than the first.

\- What do you mean by that?

She underestimated the security and was captured with relative ease, coupled with the fact that Mr. N disabled her quirk by means of a custom-made accessory in the deep net, Aleida was forced to execute the punishment under the threat of fulfilling the rape warning in front of her.

\- What kind of a sick man is that to force someone to commit such a deplorable act?!

-Someone who has been released by the law every time he has been taken into custody, where a bloody technicality has made it impossible to do the right thing, and it is that same person who must now know that his victim is free and will be charged with who is directly responsible, time is pressing and we cannot waste it on stupid detective stuff, it will be shot at will until the last of the court of destiny falls.

Meanwhile with Izuku, the boy had gathered the class to report on how they would support the operation as well as the instructions agent Eliot had mentioned to him, the class listened carefully to every word of the One for All heir understanding the sensitivity of the situation as well as the zero tolerance that would be given in the event someone deliberately disobeyed, most eyes had been focused on Katsuki who had only sighed and then done something that took most by surprise as she withdrew her gauntlets.

\- Kacchan...!

-Don't say it's nerdy, I'm aware of it and why. If I go in wearing these I know I'll end up using them and screwing everything up, we have two primary targets and an escort function we can't miss.

\- Are you sure it's a good idea to lose the advantage that Bakugo can give us, there are still twenty participants of that sick game and we don't know if the police or the heroes will be able to take them - asked Mina with some fear while trying to keep calm with some difficulty.

-Let's just leave it at that, I want someone to carry one of my gauntlets in case we need more firepower, so I won't be tempted to use it.

-We will stay together at all times, they will expect an individual attack but not a joint one, that will be our advantage in case things get out of control, for no reason should we separate or allow them to do so," Midoriya said bluntly to keep up the mood of the group, she knew that things could get worse if they panicked at the current scenario.

Ochako shuddered slightly at the thought of how Aleida would be until Izuku pulled her out of her trance by wrapping her body in the blanket she had until recently, it did not take words to know that with this gesture the boy she secretly loved was telling her that all would be well, while this was happening on the outside things on the inside had gone up in intensity under the noise of Hevy Metal music, The royal battle had obtained the result desired by Mr. N when he saw how the comments in the group chat room asked for the head of the bloody queen, for Aleida things had become very difficult while she was struggling to stay conscious ignoring the strong pain in her right side that reflected a possible fracture, her breathing had become difficult combined with the double effort she had to make to maintain her speed while trying to connect an attack to her opponents, they did not hesitate to take advantage of this for their benefit and claim their lives with it.

-I should've done this a long time ago, don't you think, Bonnie?

\- Isn't that a bit excessive? I know she's been trying her best, but still...

-Not at all, I've been a good father to that brat, I gave her a power that would make her stand on a hero's level even though she doesn't have a quirk, I didn't ask much in return... but it seems that for her it means nothing, if she wants to win my affection again she will get out of that fight alive and if not... I can always buy another daughter, one who is obedient to her father.

-I understand... -Should we be worried about the girl from UA?

-Don't worry, I've got that settled with our guest who will no doubt take full responsibility for the situation, unless he wants to see his life go down the drain.

-But the police... -Shouldn't we leave now to avoid them?

-You worry too much, Bonnie, even though you have a point. -Ninety million more for the first five fighters left standing to fight the bloody queen!

Greed soon gleamed in the eyes of the fighters who without hesitation launched an attack on each other, Aleida saw this as completely confused but she would take the opportunity to try to regain some of her strength and find her weapons that she had thrown at the start of her first fight, it was lucky that Lord N had not ordered the clearing of the arena or she would still be at a disadvantage.

Trying to move with all the agility she had in her battered body, she found herself engaged in very devastating quirk attacks that limited her range of action, to the point of using the fighters themselves as support surfaces for movement. Although she also received delays of the attacks due to her condition, an explosion of a fire quirk barely touched her making her roll on the floor causing more pain to her side, a cold blizzard accompanied by ice chips hit her fully on her back throwing her near Boris who using his gigantic quirk was destroying two electric quirk fighters, a mutant joined the fight to try to knock down the giant but without much success.

Bonnie watched the carnage somewhat fearful that the cage couldn't contain them while Mr. N laughed in delight at the fight that proved to be by far the best one he had ever done, he had completely forgotten Aleida who for the moment had done a good job of keeping herself alive in the middle of that inhuman storm, The girl had finally managed to find her weapons but now came the difficult part of the plan and her body could hardly withstand what she was thinking of doing, without hesitation she launched into a frantic race with the intention of eliminating the strongest fighters and thus have a chance to survive, dodging and tilting until she reached her victim in spite of her injuries she managed to make her way until she had the giant Boris in front of her.

-It seems that the queen is eager to die at the hands of the true champion, don't worry. Boris will be merciful by giving you a quick death.

\- Aleida not be afraid of you, Aleida kill you before you can do anything to her!

The giant only laughed as he took another pair of fighters and used them as projectiles to try to hit the girl but they ended up hitting the cage where the electricity and fire took over. Aleida started running in circles around Boris trying to find an opening from which to launch an attack but the fighter with the fire quirk and the ice storm fighter had decided to unite to counterattack the giant affecting the whole arena, Boris reacted quickly by hitting the ground causing an earthquake that knocked down the few participants while he began to crush everyone under his feet, leaving no one alive so that he could be the only one to face the champion, Aleida had ended up disoriented by the impact and was trying to recover quickly while the giant was entertained by what was left of the fighters.

\- This is quality, baby! Bonnie. I'm gonna need another kid when this is over. The little girl's not gonna make it out of this one alive.

\- Are you sure about that? That little monster...

-I know what I'm talking about Bonnie, Boris may be stupid but he's determined to be the only one who fights with her, plus there's the other little detail I was forced to do, a shame indeed but business is business and my little girl must learn it.

\- Are you planning to put her body in the cage or do you have something else in mind, Mr. N?

-Mmm... decisions, decisions, I suppose it all depends on how the fight ends and what Boris decides to give up, although I wouldn't count on it, he'll probably eat it when he can't move anymore.

Indeed, the giant had begun to devour his enemies including those still alive in screaming agony to start cleaning up and making room for his fight with Aleida, in just a couple of minutes he had reduced the number of fighters without much effort saved by the two elementary quirk fighters who were giving him more trouble than expected, mainly the one with the fire quirk who had managed to hurt his face and blind him in one eye, the other one instead had started to prepare a trap to make him fall and that the cage's defenses would take care of the rest if he managed to have the chance.

Things began to get complicated and Aleida began to exhaust what little energy she had left, she still had her trump card but in her state it would be everything for her, she would hardly be able to get up again once she used it but given her state she had no other options, with her diminished strength she could not do anything against the giant or the elemental quirk fighters who were the only ones standing, her few memories only showed the darkness of the abyss where she had lived these years and how it had taken away every light. With difficulty she began to stand up ready to defeat the abyss, there was nothing more to do, there was nothing to regret just fighting and waiting to be fast enough to end the lives of those three.

She had to concentrate for the last time, be in perfect sync to feel the flow of adrenaline coursing through her system entering an even more intense state of frenzy than before, He could feel his heart racing at an alarming rate as the pain disappeared and his gaze sharpened as more epinephrine ran through his bloodstream, time slowed down around him as he began to run to the fighters who were still engrossed in their struggle without realizing that the bloody queen would once again live up to her name. Boris was the first to be attacked by her as she climbed up her back ready to knock him out.

Using his knives as a mountain climbing tool he held on tightly supporting the giant's attempts to throw it away from him, he needed to slow down his movements quickly before he achieved his goal so using some momentum to give more force to his blow he began to attack a point in the neck where Boris' hands could not reach it, He discharged all his fury by cutting the skin and muscle tissue to make way for the bone tissue with the firm intention of damaging the nerves of the spine to incapacitate his opponent, if he was lucky the giant would finish off the elementals before he focused all his attention on her, yet his thoughts could not be more wrong when Boris tried to push her away by feeling the sharp pain driving his mind completely mad.

-Smart girl, it looks like our little "Beowulf" is about to take down "Grendel".

-She really is a monster.

-Don't get me wrong, Bonnie. I've seen real monsters before, and she's all that pathetic bunch of "villain leaguers" can ever hope to possess. -Come on, let's go!

Boris was moving all over the place completely crazy with pain as he felt the bone and his nerves being torn apart making his movements erratic. At this point he had tried to use the fire attacks he was receiving to get rid of the little girl but it was when finally the giant fell into the trap, taking advantage of the exposed wound that the queen had managed to make.

The two remaining fighters directed their attacks to that point managing to knock down the colossus who fell heavily on one side of the cage while the electricity was surrounding him and the fire from the ring disfigured part of his body, But even that didn't seem to be enough to break the giant who rose up radiating a murderous rage with which he detached a part of the cage to use it as a weapon. Aleida began to feel the effect of the adrenaline in her body begin to dissipate and anticipating the worst she rose again after the fall and took a piece of beam to go against the wounded giant.

At this point Boris was acting completely irrational, receiving the attacks as if it didn't matter. It only took a quick movement of his arm for the improvised weapon to destroy the two fighters leaving a trail of blood and a mass of tissue unrecognizable by the force of the impact, the giant began to laugh after having killed the last of the hindrances and now nothing would stand between him and the bloody queen, Aleida for her part had managed to get to the point she needed to execute her plan now that the cage was damaged and the electric current had been interrupted by the overload in the generators.

By the time Boris looked up she had dropped through his eye, pushing hard on the beam, the piercing scream she gave at that moment as her eyeball drained became too much. Aleida, using the last of her strength, pushed the entire beam in until she heard a ghoulish cracking sound with which the giant ended up falling heavily and lifeless. He had stayed alive despite his disadvantage.

\- Bravo, wonderful! That was a perfect ending to tonight's show!

\- (Inconceivable! She is a monster, a monster!) - said the assistant to Mr. N, frightened by what she had just seen, the girl's determination was definitely something to be taken into account and if she wanted to avoid her anger she would try to avoid it by all possible means.

-Come to Daddy, honey, you're still the undefeated champion and that's something to celebrate. -What does my little princess want?

–…

At that moment the place was filled with the sound of explosions and the detonations of the firearms, the heroes and the police had started the attack and were making their way quickly to try to catch the leader of the court of destiny, Mr. N was stunned to see the situation that was developing because he had underestimated the escape of the girl, there was no way that the police had located him so quickly. Especially since this location was being kept secret according to the brat he had made the deal with and was now beginning to mistrust, the huge screens were beginning to show every corridor in the building where you could see the police force making its way along with the heroes who had already managed to subdue most of their men.

-It seems that I have underestimated the police of this country, who would say that they are more effective.

\- What do we do now, Mr. N?! All the exits are blocked!

-In these cases, my dear Bonnie, the best we can do is prepare a warm reception for our guests and I think my little girl would love to welcome them with open arms.

-No... -Aleida won't obey anymore.

-I think I heard wrong, dear. Are you refusing to obey?

-Aleida won the Mr N game, that was the deal.

-Damn little brat, how dare you refuse to do what you're told, that's how you plan to pay for everything we've done for you!

-Aleida hate Bonnie, keep quiet or I'll make you do it permanently.

-So you finally stand up to me, do you really think you have what it takes to tell me to my face all that crap when you're forgetting your place, you would be nothing without me and if I hadn't decided to buy you you would have ended up like a leather case in a godforsaken hole, I gave you a great purpose, I saved you from a life of abuse and perversions to be something else and you've done it with pride until now.

\- You make me do this! I owe you nothing!

-Ungrateful little... -Well, if that's what you want I'm fine with it, you want to act and think for yourself, then you're going to have to earn it princess, Bonnie take care of our guests while you raise this child.

\- How am I supposed to do that if they've surrounded us?!

Mr. N's gaze had changed to a bloodthirsty one, warning his assistant that she would obey the order, resigned to her fate. The woman set off to carry out the order with the only consolation that at least the little monster was about to suffer the punishment he deserved, in the corridors of the building the battles were slowly being stifled by the police as they outnumbered the few men in the court of destiny who never imagined they would be in a scenario like this, Officer Eliot led the main group with which he decimated much of the resistance and soon they would reach their goal.

-I have a bad feeling about this.

-I know, I feel it too, and I can't help thinking that I'm reliving the night in Kamino, if I had a stomach I'd feel the oppression in it.

-Stay focused gentlemen, dead or alive I'll take Mr. N where he belongs once and for all, Midoriya do you hear me?

\- _**(Yes sir, my group is ready)**_

-You can proceed with caution, dispose of any lags if necessary and maintain your safety, that is the priority.

-I still disagree with you using my students in this way, Agent Eliot.

-You know as well as I do that no matter how loyal a hero is to his ethics they will always have to go through this whether they want to or not, plus we have taken care of the security and defense systems to prevent them from experiencing the dark side they will eventually have to face.

-It's hard to complain when you're right, especially when all this was provoked by one of our students.

-The expulsion won't be enough and since Agent Eliot is in charge I doubt he'll want to keep it quiet, just wait until Nezu hears about this.

\- What makes you think he doesn't already know, Mother Wolf should have already taken care of it and quite possibly informed the media.

-That'll kill the school and the image of the heroes.

-It's good to know where your priorities are, you brought this on yourselves by not taking safety measures with respect to your students, if it helps you, maybe Mother Wolf will help you if we manage to save her daughter.

With that in mind they continued advancing until they arrived at a corridor in which Bonnie was waiting for them, the woman's look showed restlessness and fear without paying much attention to what was in front of her which confused the officers a little. However, it turned out to be the opposite when she raised her arms in surrender.

-I don't want to fight, I'll make a deal with you if you get me out of this place alive, I'll give you all the information you need.

\- Why should I believe you? What do you hope to gain from this?

-I am Mr. N's personal assistant and I hope to stay alive, you have no idea what it is like to work for that man and have to be on your toes all the time thinking about what time he will say he is bored of your presence, I don't care about going to jail as long as he is alive.

\- How do I know this isn't a hoax so you can escape?

–…. It's not a hoax, I just want to get out of this damn place alive.

-Naomasa, use the shackles to disable your quirk and take the lady into custody.

-I hope this doesn't end badly.

-Thank you, I swear you won't regret it.

-Before I forget, get medical assistance for a gunshot wound

\- W-What are you...? AAAHHH!

-Let's move on, gentlemen, we can't keep wasting time.

The action of the American agent had surprised the group, without a hint of doubt he had only shot the legs of the woman who ended up falling from the pain to be later withdrawn from the place, Aizawa tried to claim him but he only limited himself to reminding them that this was going to happen and trusting someone just to make a deal and that he would end up escaping is something that had no tolerance, Toshinori tried to appeal but only gained a look full of hate from the American agent who only limited himself to telling him: _"You may have been a symbol of peace but to me you're the biggest hypocrite along with all those who call themselves heroes, when they do their damn job well then maybe they're worthy of the name!"._

The tension had returned and with it the internal fights where apparently Eliot had a strong resentment towards the heroes, one very justified since it had been an American hero the one that had taken the direction of the agency, the one that had orchestrated the arrest of Mother Wolf and of course, the one that facilitated the kidnapping and disappearance of Aleida when she was transferred to the family services, the man had developed a strong hate since then and he severely judged everything that had to do with them, never in an arbitrary way but by his great failures.

-We have enough work to do to be wasting our time, if you want more answers it will be when Aleida is safely in police custody.

-He really hates us.

-Something must have happened to this man to have so much hate and I don't doubt it's a hero's fault, sometimes I think if being a hero is more of a curse than a blessing... and I'm afraid Eliot knows that answer better than any of us.

-Not to mention that one of our students was able to get this far just by affecting another, we are definitely doing things wrong Toshinori and this is proof of that.

As the heroes continued to move forward. The students began their entry into the building which was still on alert, the secure areas had a number of law enforcement agents ready to take action if necessary, Ochako squeezed her grip on Midoriya's arm as they continued to move inward, Izuku could sense her friend's fear and began to reassure her that all would be well.

Katsuki had decided to go to the front to respond quickly in case they were ambushed while Jiro stopped them after a specific distance to use their jackets, they would not risk it and much less allow her friend to relive her trauma. The rest covered the rear as well as the front, ready to respond as soon as Bakugo gave the signal, the tension in the group seemed to be disguised very well until Ochako saw a group of police quickly lead Mr. N's assistant outside, she had gunshot wounds in both legs so that she could not escape, much less attack anyone, her heart quickened more thinking of Aleida and how she would be at this moment.

-Everything will be fine, don't worry, the heroes and the police will get there first and save her.

-Most of the building has been secured, there is little resistance and most are rushing to the centre where I imagine this guy must be.

\- Anything else you can tell us, Jiro?

-Wait... there seems to be a fight, just two people... it's too intense, it's like your first fight against Bakugo... one of them sounds very tired, I can't really tell. There's a lot of interference on the way.

\- What's the plan, do we wait or do we act?

-Agent Eliot was very clear in his orders, it won't be like the police admonishing us for getting into a fight with some villain. We're talking about a foreign government agency.

-Deku... It's her, Aleida must be fighting him.

-I can't make the decision for everyone... but I can't ignore this either, if they decide to go with me they may withdraw our licenses and even expel us from the UA... whoever wants to back out now is the time.

\- Bullshit if you think I came all this way just to turn around and leave without fighting Deku!

\- You heard Midoriya, right? You're willing to lose everything?

\- I can't call myself a hero if I don't support my comrades! I couldn't look my brother in the face and tell him I turned around because I was afraid to do the right thing!

-Looks like we'll be the first class to be expelled for being heroes.

\- Man, this is so manly! My grandfather would be proud of this!

-We can take a shortcut but we'd need a big bang... Bakugo do the honors and don't hold back.

The blond bomber put on his gauntlets as Todoroki helped him sweat enough to prepare his cannon, he knows what is at stake and there is no room for error or doubt, just one move was all it took to trigger his explosion opening the way to the arena, the building shook and drew the attention of everyone including Lord N himself, this momentarily stopped his fight with the queen who was already on the ground and more injured than she had originally. He just turned to the group and in a cold and dismissive way limited himself to say: _"You all look very good to participate in my last show... Let the games begin!_


End file.
